The Greater Soviet Union
The Greater Soviet Union (Greater Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) - '''Is the sucessor to the previous Soviet Union - The Greater Soviet Union is the largest and most powerful organisation in the world, with it's greatest state countries such as Russia , Albania , Poland , Iran , Serbia , Bosnia and Czechia. Unlike the Soviet Union which had a a total of 15 unified states, the Greater Soviet Union expanded into 16 more states giving the Greater Soviet Union 31 Unified states making it the largest Empire/Union in the entire world and in history. '''Type: Single Party - Communist Federal Republic -None absloute Dictatorship - Since 2017) Founding Document: - The Treaty of the Creation of the GUSSR Constitution: - Consitution of The GUSSR 1946 - w. amendments ' '''Leaders: - ' '''Joseph Stalin† (During World War 3) [[Leonid Brezhnev|'Leonid Brezhnev']]† (During the Albania-Serbia Cold War- Cardiac Arrest) Antony Chernenko (During World War 4 - Till 1978) Vladimir Putin (1978 - Till 1986) [[Konstantin Cherneko|'Konstantin Cherneko']]† (1986-1988 - Assassinated) ' 'Antony Chernenko (During First and Second Balkan War and Russia-Ukraine War 'till 2002) 'Stephen Slenski Hampsonir †(During the Rise of the Haradrim Empire - 2002 till October 2017) Dean Slenski Hamponsir (Current) Founded: December 21st 1945 -Joseph Stalin† Current De facto Leader: Dean Slenski Hampsonir Ideology:(Deanism) -= ' Marxism,Stalinism, Leninism, Hoxhaism, Some parts of Trotsky-ism - Some parts of A.Chernenko-ism ' Head of State: Chairmen of Presidum of Supreme Soviet Head of Government: Prime Minister (Premier) Executive Branch: Council of Ministers of the GUSSR Legislative Branch: Supreme Council of the GUSSR Judicial Branch: Kremlin Senate (Supreme Court of the GUSSR) and The NKVD/KGB Affiliation: World Socialist Alliance (Countries that aren't part of the GUSSR but are are aligned) Capital/Main Base and HQ: Moscow Official Languages * Russian * Ukrainian * Belarusian * Uzbek * Kazakh * Georgian * Azerbaijani * Lithuanian * Moldovan * Latvian * Kyrgyz * Tajik * Armenian * Turkmen * Estonian * Serbian * Polish * Czech * Slovakian * Slovenian * Albanian * Bosnian * Croatian * Hungarian * Bulgarian * Arabic * Kovirian * Persian * Macedonian * Montenegrin * Thneedvillian * Greek/Cyprus Official language Soviet States: Russia SSR Ukraine SSR Latvia SSR Lithuania SSR Georgia SSR Kazakhstan SSR Cyprus SSR Kyrgyzstan SSR Azerbaijan SSR Estonia SSR Turkmenistan SSR Iran SSR Moldovan SSR Tajikistan SSR Uzbekistan SSR Armenia SSR Hungary SSR ' 'Poland SSR Slovakia SSR Czechia SSR Bulgaria SSR Croatia SSR Bosnia & Herzegovina SSR Albania SSR Serbia SSR Macedonia SSR Montenegro SSR Slovenia SSR Kovir SSR Thneedville SSR Enemies: Western European & North American Alliance, Japanese Empire of the Rising Sun, Haradrim Arab Empire, Turkish Democratic Union. Conflicts: * [[Second Siege of Lenningrad|'Second Siege of Lenningrad']] * [[The First Vietnamese War|'The First Vietnamese War']] * [[Breakup of Yugoslavia|'Breakup of Yugoslavia']] * 6 more states join the USSR - which leads to a Short Cold War between The UK, France and GUSSR. * [[Soviet-Japanese War|'Soviet-Japanese War']]' ' * [[Iranian Invasion of Iraq|'Iranian Invasion of Iraq']] * Soviet-Chinese Cold War * World War 3 * [[Turkish Invasion of Bulgaria|'Turkish Invasion of Bulgaria']] * First Cold War * Cuban Missile Crisis * Nuclear destruction of Puerto Rico * Cuban-American War * Albania-Serbia War * World War 4 * First Balkan War * Formation of Al-Qaeda ' * 'Formation of the Japanese Empire of the Rising Sun * Second Balkan War * Ukrainian Partisan War * Formation of I.S.I.S * Formation of the Haradrim Arab Empire * Turkish-Harad War (Currently ongoing) ' * 'Third American-Soviet Cold War (Currently ongoing) Background and History 'In October 1945 '''shortly after World War 2 the World Socialist Alliance was formed. The Alliance was a combination of Communist/Socialist States to form an Alliance to help supply and defeat any rising threat. '''In 1st November 1945 '''The Polish government at the time refused the Alliance and instead attempted to Invade Russia to achieve revenge for what they did during the start of World War 2 which they were involved in the Invasion of Poland. The Polish attempted to overthrow the damaged City of Leningrad which was trying to both recover and rebuild itself from World War 2. The Polish sent in their most Elite Regiment to Siege Leningrad. Unfortunately Latvian, Russian and Estonian forces on the USSR side and Soviet forces eliminated the Polish threat and only 6,382 Troops on the Soviet Side. After the Siege the Polish formed a peace treaty with The Soviet Union to which they accepted just a day later. '''December 13th Vietnam '''becomes a Communist state in which triggers a series of Battles in The South of Vietnam which would later be come to be known as The First Vietnam War. The USSR attempted to aid Vietnam and in doing so helped the Communist state and lead to them becoming a Member of the World Socialist Alliance '''December 21st 1945 'Joseph Stalin the Head of Government for the USSR declares the time that the recent events that have taken place threatens the very existence of their glorius USSR. Joseph Stalin met with several Eastern European Leaders and with Asian Leaders as well on a Meeting on December 21st Which they would all decide that they need to expand their land either further and encourage as much countries as possible to become a State member so the World can be "Renewed". A vast majority of people in the meeting agreed to the petition to sign to become a Soviet State, only 6 States refused and 12 accepted. The 3 States were Yugoslavia, Poland and Iran. which counts Yugoslavia - Eventually Yugoslavia broke up due to Bosnia, Croatia and Serbian Riots and small conflicts. When Yugoslavia broke up it triggered a lot of Rebellions and even triggered own factions such as '''Croatian Free People Movement, The Guild of Croatia, Facist Movement of Bosnia. '''Because Czechia and Slovakia was once united is now part of the GUSSR, they thought it was necessary to sort all the poverty and conflicts in the Balkans. Due to this The GUSSR got involved in the Breakup and conflicts in 1948 Category:Faction